Who Wants to Date a Titan' Version: Robin
by Sour Pickles
Summary: What happens when Robin goes on the show 'Who Wants to Date a Titan'
1. Robin and the Dates

**Who Wants to Date a Titan?**

Version: Robin

By: Sour Pickles

* * *

**Explanation:**

I was bored one day and my internet wasn't connecting so I created a parody of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire. Each episode version has a few parts and may be 'to be continued' for suspense and just because that's what they do in real life with commercials.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Teen Titans, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, Blackfire, Starfire, Kitten, Raven, or Terra!

Tarris Corr is a made up character. Anyone with a similar name is just a mere coincidence.

* * *

**Robin and the Dates **

The lights dim and a young lady walked out onto the stage.

She had pale skin and held herself high. Her hair is to her mid back and a shade between red and brown. She has dark gray eyes hidden behind black gentle curled eyelashes. She was wearing a business-like onyx jacket and a mini skirt similar to her hair color. She wore white socks so high up that were hidden beneath her skirt. These socks were also hidden in her boots.

She was the host of the show.

"Hello all! Welcome to 'Who Wants to Date a Titan?' I am your host, Tarris Corr and today we will be figuring out," Tarris turned to the camera, pointed at the contestants and continued," Which one of these lovely contestants will date Robin! Let's bring out Robin!"

Just then, a young teenage boy came out. He had spiked black hair and wore a mask. He was Robin.

"Robin, please, take a seat," said Tarris.

"Thank you, Tangerine," said Robin.

"It's Tarris. So, Robin, would you like to meet the 5 lovely contestants that will spend this hour trying to win your heart to win a date with you?"

"Uh," Robin hesitated," Can I have a lifeline?"

The audience laughed. The game hadn't even begun yet and Robin was requesting a lifeline.

"No Robin. You ARE the lifeline!" Tarris chuckled.

"I don't get it," Robin said.

"Robin! Just get with the program okay? It's a pilot episode and this is my television debut and do _not_ screw this up for me or I will get back at you!" Tarris screeched.

"Gee, you're nice. Just go on to the contestants already okay, Tofu," replied Robin

Tarris sighed and gave up trying to clear her name. Suddenly she flicked her fingers to a snap and the lights faced towards the female contestants that have been clearly sitting there for quite a while.

"Hello Robin. I'm sure you know who I am..." spoke a strangely familiar voice and out came a little wave

"Meet! Blackfire!" chanted out a background voice of the show.

Blackfire waved at him again and looked a bit mischievous today .

"Meet! Starfire!" called out the voice again.

Starfire blinked, giggled and stuck her finger in a slime pie and licked it .

"Meet! Kitten!"

"Hi Robbie-Poo!

"Meet! Raven!

"Ugh. How much am I getting paid again?"

"Meet! Terra!"

The lights brightened up from the dim.

"Tomato! You're trying to set me up with a rock person? I am NOT going to date some stoned traitor!" Robin complained

"Shut up Robin," Tarris turned to the camera, "And we'll be right back with the next part of our show!"

(Commercial Break)

* * *

**Note:**

This chapter wasn't that good. I know it wasn't. Especially with all the crappy side comments. I turned Robin into a total brat. Anyway, trust me; it will get better and really funny. At least in my opinion anyway.

I won't put up the next section unless I get 5 reviews with at least 1 complete sentence each.

Yes, I'm picky, but putting together 5 words, capitalizing one letter and adding a period at the end are not so hard.


	2. Fear the Picker Ray!

**Who Wants to Date a Titan?**

Version: Robin

By: Sour Pickles

* * *

**Notes:**

Everyone who likes this fan fiction: Thank you! I didn't actually think anyone would like this story but people do! It follows all stupidity of my other ones at my main site.

Jackalobe: Taco? Commercials suck, I agree.

a-1991: The pie was just a random thing. You know, when you taste something you put your finger in it and lick your finger? Well that's the type of thing the pie was in there for.

Also, this chapter kind of drifts away from the 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire?' series so it is a bit different.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire?' Geico, Triangles, Roger Rabbit, Guns, Candles, or rocks.

* * *

**Fear The Picker Ray:  
**

The commercial break ended after 2 Geico commercials and a bunch of other random unknown company commercials.

"Robin, you get the lovely chance to pick 3 out of 5 of these wonderful contestants to interview. Two of them will be canceled out through the Robin process!" Tarris said with fake enthusiasm.

"Triangle, I still don't get it," replied Robin.

"Ok, Rudy Pa Tooti," Tarris said, "You will have to pick out 3 of your favorite contestants to move on to the next round. You will pick through their knowledge of knowing you using a 'QQ' or, tell us audience!"

"QUICK QUESTION!" shouted the audience.

"Yes, fear that quick question Roger Rabbit. Anyway, you get to pick the question later but you pick the ladies while using," Tarris paused, "The Picker Ray!"

The audience gasped.

"Dun, Dun, Dun," spoke the background voice.

"What's a Poker Rib?" asked Robin.

"A Poker Rib? I mean, a Picker Ray! What's a Picker Ray? Ha ha ha, very funny Robin," Tarris choked, "A Picker Ray is what you will be shooting at our candles which will be in front of the ladies. They will be distributed randomly. Whichever ones say yes are the ones that advance. Whichever ones say no are the ones that stay back. Two girls will be left in the dirt and three will go for your interviews."

"Ok, whatever you say lady!"

"Bring out the candles, Morris!" Tarris said confidently.

"My name is not Morris! It's Boris! And I choose to stay a background, dark, scary voice! Muahahaha!" the background voice laughed.

"Ok then, Doris! Please call out Ms. Luke to place the candles out in front of the ladies and bring out the gun."

"Fine Teresa!"

The audience gasped.

"Excuse me! Don't you dare, ever, dare call me my real name! I will not tolerate this!" Tarris yelled, "Lulu Luke! Come out here right now and bring us our supplies!"

An old plump lady stepped outside with a wheel cart that had 5 candles sitting on it. She placed one candle in front of each girl, sitting there. She rolled the cart towards Robin and left it there. It was just the Picker Ray sitting there, laying there, innocently.

"What did you say to me Teresa Mea Anderson Carroll?" challenged Lulu.

"Ouch. Tarris is about to be dissed!" cried some random person from the audience.

"I'm not dealing with this!" Tarris cried, tears falling from her eyes, "Leave me alone stepmother! I am telling daddy!"

Tarris ran backstage crying.

"I guess that leaves the show to our replacement, Jenna Corr, Tarris' sister. She will be getting ready and will come out after the commercial break. In the meantime, I will be your temporary host," said Lulu.

The audience cheered. No one liked Tarris so much.

"Now, Robin. Grab the gun and shoot it at each candle. You got it?" asked Lulu.

"Alright, grab and shoot. Got it Lenny," said Robin.

"Right back at you, Ronny," replied Lulu.

Robin shot Blackfire's candle first.

"Yes," Blackfire's candle said.

"Alright! I get Robin all to myself!" cheered Blackfire.

Robin shot Starfire's candle second.

"No," Starfire's candle said.

"What?" Starfire looked shocked and was about to cry.

Blackfire pointed at the candles and laughed. Starfire started to cry.

Robin shot Kitten's candle.

"No," Kitten's candle said.

"WHAT! I'M TELLING DADDY!" Kitten screamed and ran off.

Robin shot Raven's candle.

"Yes," Raven's candle said.

"Ugh. If I end up on the date, I'm going to get paid right?" she asked dully.

Robin finally shot Terra's candle.

"Yes," Terra's candle said.

"What? A ROCK?" Robin shouted.

"There you have it! Rodney is going to end up with Blackfire, Raven, or Terra! Remember, Blackfire is evil, Raven is weird, and Terra is, well, a rock. See you all after this break. Well actually, more like, Jenna will see you!" Lulu called out.

(Commercial Break)

* * *

**Note:**

This chapter was fun to write. I actually wrote it the day that I put up my first chapter.

I didn't really want to put it up right away due to the stupidity of this chapter.

I will put up the next chapter when I feel like it.

Until then, please put meaningful reviews instead of 'hurry up, you have more than you wanted of reviews' because I actually spend time writing this and checking my reviews just to see that was really upsetting. I do not appreciate and tolerate those types of reviews.


End file.
